ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Back to the Beginning
Campaign Branches Can they all be done simultaneously or do I have to pick one branch? Like if I wanted to fight for Bastok's side, but already got a Green Invitation Card, could I go to Eldieme and trade it for a blue one? any one know? thanks.--FFXI-Mischa 08:27, 23 November 2007 (UTC) No. This series of quests signs you up for one nations' armed forces. You can only participate in one nation's force, and you cannot do all three simultaneously. If you have one recommendation and it's not the one you want, don't fret, just get the one you need and do that quest; it ignores any other recommendations you may have. --Snojoex 08:29, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I finished Q1B (because of the similarities I'm going to Call these Qxy x=number of quest, and y=nation of quest). Then I started Q2B. Then I did Q1S, Q2S, and Q3S. Then I went to windy, and to my surprise I was able to start Q2W without ever even starting Q1W. So this is set up so you can complete all the 'meaningful' quests without havening to switch nations. (Obviously this could use more confirmation then just one test.) Also if you Complete Q1y then do a different Q1y. You do NOT get another pair of boots. When I switched nations I did not lose my Allied Notes, nor did I have to pay any gil. I do not know if there is some other way the game penalizes you.AnonRamuh 04:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) You do not get another pair of boots indeed, but at Campaign Officers you can get another pair by trading in Allied Notes. Arcticwolfx 23:26, 25 November 2007 (UTC)Kittyneko of Hades I did the Snake on the Plains quest, but told NPC that I didn't want to join Windurst. But then I changed my mind and came back and talked to her and she won't let me switch! --Pazdarcy 12:42, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Inconsistencies and Incorrect Information? I'm fairly certain the only things needed to trigger the 2nd and 3rd quests for other nations, judging from my own experience and that of others, is to complete the first quest for any nation. I'm not sure about Windurst or Bastok, but in San d'Oria, the first quest isn't even connected to the second and third ones - the first one is about the Iron Rams, but the 2nd and 3rd deal entirely with the Young Griffons. Furthermore, I'm not sure that the 2nd and 3rd quests in a chain need to be completed before returning to check a maw to complete the mission (people are reporting doing only the first and being able to move on). On top of that, everyone seems to report that you HAVE to go to the Maw you first used - not clear whether it's the one you went into or the one you came out of, should they differ, but the specific maw itself may be important. -- 17:57, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I have not confirmed the first part, but I have confirmed some stuff regarding the second part: ::1) I originally came through Rolanberry Maw. ::2) I signed up with Bastok, and completed Q1B. I have begun, Q2B, but have not completed it. I have done no other Q1s or Q2s. ::3) I checked Gustaburg Maw, both sides, no Mission 3 CS. ::4) I checked Battalia Maw, both sides, no Mission 3 CS. ::5) I checked Rolanberry Maw, both sides, no Mission 3 CS. :Thus, it is my presumption that you need to complete some Q3. After I have completed a Q3, I will check the three Maws again for further confirmation. -- 20:19, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree with FFXI-Mierin. I'm having exactly the same problem, and the information on the main page must indeed be rectified. --Ngrmile 17:18, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Jugner Forest Path If you cross the river to the east (Which is one way), you can just follow the path North, and it will lead to the northernmost Lake, where you can cross back. I can confirm this as I have just done it now, I crossed to the east without knowing, so I just ran north and it I made it to East Ronfaure just fine. Editing the wiki to reflect this. --Shojin 9:39, 13 December 2007 (EDT)